The Tale of Tetsuya's Family
by njuuuu
Summary: Emang salah kalau Tetsuya cuma mau punya keluarga normal minimal kayak Taiga? Nggak usah kaya. Sederhana tapi sejahtera udah cukup buat dia./AoKise/chibi!Kuroko/Oneshot/Applied warning inside/RnR?


**The Tale of Tetsuya's Family**

 **KnB © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Warning: OOC, typos, aneh, slight AkaFuri, why so serious?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ada yang bilang Tetsuya itu anak dari hasil hubungan gelapnya Daiki dan Ryota. Gosipnya menyebar secepat Tetsuya menghilang dari tempat kejadian perkara

Perihal ini terjadi ketika Daiki mengajak Tetsuya kecil main basket di taman, tak sengaja bertemu Taiga yang juga kebetulan bersama papinya. Sejak awal melihat bocah beralis ganda, Daiki sudah mempunyai _insting_ bahwa dia tidak akan pernah bersahabat dengannya. Semacam perasaan benci pada pandangan pertama. Dan saat itu pula, Taiga, dengan mulut penuh baso tahu bersaus kacang makadamia diimpor asli dari Australia (makanan buatan maminya tercinta yang bahannya merupakan standar minimum isi dapur rumahnya, yang harganya cukup untuk menafkahi fakir miskin tiga ibukota selama tujuh lebaran), membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan mengatakan _isu_ haram yang membuat Tetsuya ingin lenyap selamanya.

"Tapi, papi, Tetsuya bilang waktu itu om Daiki sama tante Ryota lagi gelap-gelapan di kamar, terus om Daiki nggak sengaja kena tante Ryota saking gelapnya... om Daiki... dan kamar," Taiga menjelaskan panjang lebar keliling luas saat diinterogasi oleh Seijuurou yang beberapa menit lalu didamprat Daiki karena merasa harga dirinya tercabik-cabik―pulang ke rumah dengan sekujur tubuh ikut tercabik. Jangan heran kalau ngeliat Daiki ke rumah sakit bersalin dulu buat ngobatin harga diri juga dirinya.

Tetsuya sebenarnya tidak peduli cenderung tidak mau tahu menahu. Seperti Taiga yang tidak ambil pusing karena kondisi abnormal keluarganya. Lagian, siapa yang berani ngegosip kalau Taiga itu tiba-tiba _mbrojol_ dengan ajaib dari rahim gaibnya Kouki setelah diinspeksi secara merata oleh Seijuurou? Bisa mampus duluan mereka sebelum ngebocorin satu kata aja di tangan mantan yakuza berjulukan 'singa bertaring gunting'.

Tapi, mau nggak mau, Tetsuya penasaran juga deh akhirnya, kenapa bisa dia menjadi hasil cinta Daiki dan Ryota yang kerjaannya adu mulut doang?

Mulut diadu sama mulut. Terus ke perut. Terus ke paha. Terus ke sana. Terus ke sini. Terus nggak sengaja kena. Terus aja gitu. Terus udah, deh.

Nggak kayak papi dan mami Taiga yang romantis, harmonis, nasionalis, chauvinis, patriotis, antagonis, epidermis, parangtritis, hepatitits, zionis, dan saling mendukung satu sama lain, Tetsuya kadang heran kenapa ayah dan bundanya itu nggak pernah akur.

Mereka udah kayak monyet sama monyet kalau lagi berantem. Teriak-teriak berasa di kebun binatang. Paling parah sampai jambak-jambakan seakan di hutan.

Untung Tetsuya hadir pas Tuhan bagi-bagi rasa sabar. Sayangnya, dia izin pas Tuhan ngebagiin kewarasan. Kalau ayah dan bundanya itu udah mulai cakar-cakaran, Tetsuya cuman bisa nangis kejer ke dokter jiwa Midorima. Obat anti frustrasi yang dikasih nggak ngaruh sama sekali, walau obat itu udah kualitas nomor togel dan dijamin _tokcer_.

"Ayah, aku berangkat," kata Tetsuya pagi itu sambil ngejinjing sekoper susu soda gembira buat bekel siang di sekolah, obat anti stress yang lebih mutakhir dibanding ramuan Midorima.

" _Ebuset_!" Daiki berhenti garuk-garuk ketek. Dia ngebalikin badannya ke arah Tetsuya, ngelus-ngelus sampai remes-remes dada buat ngilangin rasa kagetnya. "Iya, _gih_ , sana pergi," balasnya gitu aja. Sibuk lagi nyiram pohon beringin bonsai di belakang rumah.

Tetsuya lupa bilang kalau pohon itu cuman plastik... airnya juga bekas pipis Nigou kemaren. Biarin deh, yang penting anteng.

Keliling-keliling rumah, Tetsuya ngebuka kamar bundanya buat pamitan, salaman, cium tangan, minta doa ulangan matematika nanti di atas KKM. Ryota lagi asik muja-muja dirinya sendiri di cermin gede. Sesekali pose, sesekali ngedip-ngedip, sesekali cium cermin.

Tetsuya ngegebrak pintu, sungkem ke Nigou, dan langsung berangkat. Sebelumnya, sukses nge- _headbanged_ ke dinding terdekat supaya amnesia mendadak.

 _Dosa apa aku, Tuhan?_

.

.

.

"Kamu mau nginep ga di rumah aku?"

Tetsuya menatap Taiga yang tiba-tiba nanya. Diseruputnya susu soda gembira ke delapan belas siang itu. Taiga di depannya lagi makan bekel buatan rumah yang bikin Tetsuya ngiler tiga liter, sambil nyemilin burger yang nggak tahu udah ke berapa.

"Aku belum izin ke ayah sama bunda."

" _Alaaah_ , nggak usah! Udah, kabur aja. Lagian nggak akan dicari."

Pengen banget Tetsuya nyolok mata dia pake sedotan, minimal nyabutin alis ganda itu sampai ke akar, tapi Tetsuya kelewat sayang sama Taiga. Aduh, cinta. Satu-satunya hal yang bikin Tetsuya rela dicaci-maki asal bisa bersama selamanya.

Sebenernya, Taiga nggak salah juga, sih. Mereka nggak akan nyari. Ayahnya pasti bakal sibuk tiduran. Bundanya juga lagi ada syuting buat acara simulasi pencegahan bencana banjir akhir-akhir ini. Ngomong-ngomong, Ryota kebagian peran jadi anjing hanyut, loh.

Senyum manis. Senyum manis.

"Iya, aku mau, Taiga- _kun_."

"Bagus! Mami aku di rumah udah siapin _soupe à l'oignon gratinée_ buat makan malam, nanti."

Itu merek mobil baru?

.

.

.

Tetsuya kadang mikir. Dia salah apa? Dia dosa apa? Gimana enggak? Lihat aja Taiga, yang nakalnya mampus dan mulutnya bisa bikin preman kayak abang Murasakibara nangis sirup plus kencing pelangi itu kok bisa _disayaaaaang_ banget sama mami dan papinya. Hidupnya udah kayak di negeri dongeng. Punya papi ganteng, baik hati, ngemanjain banget, kaya raya walaupun kayak orang sakit jiwa. Belum lagi maminya yang― _ya ampun_ ―itu manusia atau malaikat?

Beda banget sama orangtuanya di rumah. Iya, emang, bundanya itu sayang banget sama Tetsuya, tapi dia lebih cinta sama pekerjaannya. Setega itu ninggalin Tetsuya sama Daiki di rumah. Ngemis-ngemis ke tetangga sebelah minta makan, kadang minta uang jajan. Soalnya, Daiki itu pengangguran garis keras. Belum ngelamar juga udah ditolak. Untungnya tante Satsuki baik banget. Tinggal kasih ciuman aja di pipi buat dituker sama segepok dolar kayak biasanya. Iya, yang kayak biasanya juga Tetsuya nggak nyadar mereka mirip bocah alay sama tante girang.

"Makan yang banyak ya, Tetsuya."

 _Tuh kan_ , tante Kouki itu emang titisan surga. Tetsuya jadi pengen ngehapus namanya dari kartu keluarga dan minta diadopsi sama keluarga Taiga.

Selama masa menginapnya di rumah Taiga, meski baru dua jam lamanya, Tetsuya udah ngerasa kayak di rumah sendiri. Tante Kouki sama om Seijuurou juga nggak ambil pusing tentang kehadirannya di sana. Mau dia koprol dari pintu depan sampai gudang di lantai tujuh juga mereka nggak marah. Tadi aja baru main basket bareng Taiga di lapangan basket pribadi di halaman belakang rumah. Sampai dibeliin baju tidur yang Tetsuya yakin harganya sama kayak satu windu gaji bundanya.

 _Aduh, jadi inget bunda._

Bunda yang bawel tapi ngangenin. Bunda yang suka meluk. Bunda yang murah senyum. Bunda yang ngelus kepala. Bunda yang suka ngebanggain. Bunda yang nggak marah kalau dicuekin. Bunda yang khawatiran. Bunda yang sayang―

"TETSUYACCHI!"

―iya, yang sayang Tetsuya... _cchi_?

"TETSU!"

... juga sayang _Tetsu_.

Tetsuya nyegat ojek yang mangkal di pinggir lapangan. Dari halaman belakang sampai dalam rumah butuh waktu sepuluh menit pake kendaraan, itupun kalau nggak macet. Soalnya, biasanya suka ada sekonvoi kuda di sana yang adem ayem nyemilin rumput, atau unta impor asli dari Arab yang lagi tiduran.

Sesampainya di pintu depan, Tetsuya ngelihat bunda dan ayahnya udah natep dia khawatir. Keringetan. Ngos-ngosan. Pasti habis lari dari pager ke pintu depan. Padahal ada helikopter di sana. Kenapa nggak naik itu?

"Tetsuyacchi, kenapa nggak pulang?" Ryota udah mewek antara kesal dan lega. "Kalau mau kemana-mana izin dulu, dong! Jangan bikin takut ayah sama bunda lagi, _ssu_."

Tetsuya ngegigit bibir bawahnya ngerasa agak bersalah udah jelek prasangka duluan.

"Kamu sih sibuk terus sama kerjaanmu!" Daiki menyembur murkanya pada Ryota di samping.

Tak terima disalahkan, Ryota ikut mengamuk, "Kamu sendiri malas-malasan di rumah bukannya ngurus anak!"

Seketika lusinan pelayan berkumpul ngelilingin mereka. _Butler_ pribadi Seijuurou ngebawain kursi buat Kouki, Taiga, dan Seijuurou sendiri. Koki rumah udah nyiapin _popcorn_ satu ember gede.

"Aku? Malas-malasan? Kau tahu tidak Nigou itu makannya banyak? Aku harus bolak-balik ke dapur buat ngisi ulang makanan dia!"

"Anakmu Tetsuyacchi bukan Nigou!"

"Apa bedanya?!"

Tetsuya mewek di tempat karena malu orangtuanya tiba-tiba jadi artis sinetron dadakan _live performance_ di sana dan karena status dia sama Nigou nggak ada bedanya di mata ayahnya sendiri.

"KAMU SELINGKUH DENGAN JANDA SEBELAH! NGAKU!"

"MAI-CHAN LEBIH SEKSI DARI SATSUKI!"

Taiga udah ketiduran di paha maminya. Tetsuya mewek makin kenceng.

"YANG MENGHABISKAN KUE KEJU DI KULKAS DAN DIGANTI TAHU ITU KAMU, KAN?!"

"KALAU IYA KENAPA?!"

Ketiga keluarga Akashi udah di kamar masing-masing. Para pelayan kembali sibuk sama pekejaannya. Tetsuya udah berhenti mewek, capek, napasnya megap-megap.

"TOMAT ITU SAYURAN, _SSU_!"

"BUAH-BUAHAN, BEGO!"

Tetsuya pengen lompat tali sampe gunung Fuji.

"MIDOTAKA!"

"TAKAMIDO!"

Pintu istana Akashi dikunci rapat dari dalam. Tetsuya ngesot pelan-pelan ke arah ayah dan bundanya. Dia udah ngerasa capek baik secara fisik, mental, batin, psikis, sampai-sampai empedunya keringetan. Pokoknya capek. Air matanya kering. Urat malunya udah kegunting sama kelakuan Ryota dan Daiki.

"Ayah, bunda," gumamnya lirih. Kayaknya yang ngedenger cuman semut di lantai.

Tapi ternyata, Ryota dan Daiki langsung menoleh ke arah Tetsuya yang udah tengkurep dengan wajah nyium lantai.

"Udah berantemnya. Aku capek sama kalian yang nggak akur," Tetsuya mengangkat kepalanya, manik _baby_ _blue_ -nya bertemu dengan mata _navy blue_ dan sepasang iris _golden_. "Aku cuman pengen kalian baikan, ngeliat kalian sayang-sayangan, kayak om Sei ke tante Kouki."

 _Itu aja._

"Ayah setiap pagi nyium pipi bunda sebelum kerja. Bunda setiap pagi nyiapin sarapan buat ayah."

Iya, sesimpel _itu_.

Tetsuya cuman pengen ngelihat kedua orangtuanya bahagia. Gara-gara ketidak-sensitif-an Ryota dan ketidakpedulian Daiki, Tetsuya ngerasa hidupnya kayak remaja-remaja labil sok tersiksa yang hidup segan mati tak mampu. Mau gantung diri, takut sesak napas. Mau terjun ke laut, nggak bisa berenang. Mau lompat ke sumur, sumurnya belom digali. Mau terjun dari tebing, takut ketinggian. Mau suntik mati, mahal. Serba salah. Hidup nggak bahagia, mati apalagi.

Emang salah kalau Tetsuya mau punya keluarga normal minimal kayak Taiga? Nggak usah kaya. Sederhana tapi sejahtera udah _cukup_ buat dia.

"Tetsuyacchi..."

"Tetsu."

Ryota menatap Daiki yang balik menatapnya. Ia menarik bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum lebar. Keduanya mengangguk sambil mengangkat masing-masing tangan Tetsuya, menariknya ke pelukan hangat nan erat.

"Maaf, Tetsuyacchi, pasti bunda ambil cuti sesekali."

"Kalau bundamu kerja, tenang saja, ayah akan mengajakmu bermain basket lagi nanti."

Tetsuya ikut mengulum senyum, "Um, iya."

 _Akhirnya nggak usah ngemis uang dan nyium pipi tante Satsuki lagi._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **おわり**

 **(A/N: Saya paling jangan dibiarin bikin FF lewat maghrib :'I otaknya suka ngaco. Tapi saya nggak kuat pengen bikin KagaKuro... cuman APA INI?! *ditendang dari fandom***

 **-nju)**


End file.
